


A Little Taste of Honey

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Gabriel gets Sam on their date, and Sam; well he just might be enjoying himself.





	A Little Taste of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to Spa Day, not necessary to read the first though!

Sam was still reeling from walking in on his brother and Castiel’s state of undress, and green faces when he stumbled into his room. He was a little annoyed because he’d had plans for those avocados, but that really wasn’t the point. A spa day? He had a date he didn’t plan? He wasn’t sure what to think really. He let himself into his room and his eyes tracked over the outfit laid out on the bed. It was actually something he’d want to wear on a date. If he was honest. Not a hint of flannel. Something nice, rather classic, slacks, a button down in dark blue, a sports coat . He drug a hand through his hair and then moved to change his clothes slowly and steadily, not sure he at all understood what was going on. 

He brushed his hair out and even made a point to make sure he didn’t look completely exhausted after his day trip and then moved back out warily to the main room. Pleased to see that Cas had decided to wash his face off and put his clothes back on for this. Though Dean was still lounging there in a robe that, was tied very loosely. He was not going to think about this too hard. he really wasn’t. “So Uh…..”

“I will take you there, Dean is….enjoying himself.” Castiel said with a smile and then offered his hand for a card. Dean handed it over without hesitation and Sam tried to see what it said but the Angel glanced at it for about two seconds then tucked it away. “Ready?” He asked the taller Winchester easily now. Sam shrugged. “I don’t suppose you two will tell me where, or who this is with?”

“Nah, more fun this way.” Dean said and he stretched lazily. The robe fell off his shoulder. “Hurry back Cas.” He said with a grin now. 

“I endeavor to.” Castiel said and then he moved to touch Sam’s shoulder and the taller man found himself suddenly transported and dropped right in front of a, fairly nice looking restaurant. He turned to look at Cas who just smiled at him now. “I think you will enjoy yourself.” he then disappeared, not even giving Sam a chance to reply.

The tallest, youngest Winchester took a deep breath, slow and calming, then fixed his sports coat and moved to let himself into a restaurant, which he actually recognized. He was in Lawrence, and this place was fairly nice all things considered. It was good to know he wasn’t in a completely unfamiliar spot. The hostess smiled at him and moved to intercept him easily. “Welcome to 715, the rest of your party is waiting for you.”

“But…I didn’t even…” Sam blinked some and she just smiled quietly and motioned for him to follow. “it’s all been arranged.” She said as she lead him down to a, slightly secluded table. He came to a full stop and frowned at the man sitting there. “….Gabriel.” 

The archangel cocked his head and then smiled and motioned lightly. “Have a seat, please Sam.” he said with the smile still sitting softly on his lips. Sam felt vaguely like he was having some sort of unknown judgment passed on him as he moved to sit down slowly. He studied the man sitting across from him thoughtfully though. “Why not just ask me to come to dinner?” He asked quietly now, curious.

“Really Sammy?” The angel cocked his head and considered him quietly. “Would you have said yes?”

“I don’t know.” Sam said honestly now. There was something, a hint of amusement in those bright almost golden seeming eyes. They were darker in the lighting of the restaurant, but there was still a hint of the brightness he knew was there naturally. 

“Well at least you’re honest.” Gabriel chuckled softly now and he smiled. “At least humor me with dinner?”

“I’m here and sitting aren’t I?” Sam let a smile crawl onto his lips now and he noticed real delight in Gabriel’s expression now, not just his usual playful sort of mirth. There was something, genuine about how his smile grew, his eyes danced. “I should order a drink yeah?” He mused and then asked for a beer politely and moved to reach for the menu. “So…”

“Please feel free to order whatever you like.” Gabriel encouraged now. “I was thinking about the ribeye myself.” The Archangel might be smaller than Sam, but he’d seen what the celestial being could put away too. So he didn’t doubt it. The steak salad appeared appealing enough to him and he easily set the menu aside, glancing around. 

“…This place is fairly nice.” Sam offered up quietly now. He glanced back at Gabriel, finding himself caught in the other’s eyes for several moments, studying the way the candle accented the shadows on Gabriel’s face.

“Oh yes, It is.” It was strange to see Gabriel not reach for a candy, or sucking on something sweet already. In fact the archangel was sitting there with his fingers twitching slightly, touching his napkin, his silverware, dancing around the rim of his glass. Sam easily reached over to catch his fingers, his own longer, larger ones curling around Gabriel’s a moment and drawing them away from the glass. He didn’t let go.

“You now, you’re an Archangel, you don’t need to be nervous.” Sam said now quietly, watching his face flicker, surprise, then brief wonder, then Sam saw hope there. “If I wanted to leave I would have just turned around when I saw it was you.” 

That was clearly the right thing to say because the smaller form of the Archangel perked right up and he sat back again, though didn’t pull his hand away, clearly enjoying that Sam hadn’t released him. “Oh?”

“Oh” Sam let a little smirk play at his lips and when the waitress returned with his beer they ordered their meals and Sam took a drink before focusing back on Gabriel again. He wondered what the purpose of this was. Did Gabriel really want to date him? or, something? He wasn’t sure what he thought. The trickster angel was always doing, something. He could never be completely sure that he was serious. 

“You don’t trust me.” Gabriel mused softly and easily now adjusting their hands and letting their fingers tangle gently now. His golden tinted eyes looked contemplative. “How can I prove that this is, real, and serious?” He asked now. 

“I’m not sure Gabriel…” The younger man admitted quietly now. He watched the angel quietly, carefully. “You always seem to have a plan after all…”

“Then let’s leave. Let’s turn this into whatever you want.” Gabriel replied easily, there was something there, something that made Sam look curious and then he couldn’t stop the little smile returning to his face. He felt himself relaxing a little more. With the assurance it was all his control now, perhaps it was real. 

“We already ordered our food” Sam murmured and then he squeezed his hands again. “We can go somewhere else after this.” He promised now. Gabriel just nodded. Clearly it was agreeable. Sam was quiet for a bit as he watched him and then he let his fingers stroke slowly over Gabriel’s. Feeling the shape of them, the way they felt, a little too soft, he didn’t mind that. It was just a reminder of what the Archangel was, that he wasn’t like other people. 

Gabriel cocked his head now. “As you wish.” he said now and he smiled then squeezed Sam’s hand before the waitress appeared with their plates. He slowly let go of those long fingers now. Sam just sighed quietly and settled back to allow the dishes to be put down. He murmured a thanks and then took another drink of his beer before he focused on picking up his fork. He was content with this, the salad looked good. He let himself just be quiet and contemplative, watching Gabriel as the man seemed to quite enjoy his meal.

“Let’s go get ice cream” He said quietly when he was done eating. Gabriel smiled at him now, and it lit up the Archangel’s face, making his stomach twist a bit. “Mind if we walk?” He added quietly now.

“Not at all.” Gabriel assured and then signaled the waitress over. He produced money, Sam didn’t think he’d ask where the angel got it from, but he was glad that he was actually paying for the meal. 

They were out on the sidewalk before the dirty blond reached out to take his hand again. Sam found his fingers slowly curling around Gabriel’s firmly now and he hummed quietly. “Was a good meal.”

“I can’t say I was too disappointed myself.” Gabriel admitted now and he let their hands swing some. There was something endearing about that. It made him feel a little lighter about things.  
“So tell me, how’d you get Castiel in on getting me out here?” He asked now quietly, curious what had really happened.

“Oh that was all Dean.” Gabriel chuckled softly now. “Cas was just, confused by his happy day he was having, and I popped in. I mean I was going to come see you myself, but it worked out you weren’t there, and he was painting his toe nails.”

“You blackmailed him?” Sam asked with a little laugh leaving him. Not many people got one up on Dean after all. It was funny to him. He shook his head quietly now. “yes I guess there is a whole side though to him that I didn’t know existed.” He admitted now. He’d never seen his brother look quite as happy as he did today. There was something soothing about it.

“I suppose I did. You don’t mind do you?” Gabriel asked and looked up at him curiously. Sam glanced down, meeting his eyes now and letting a little smile dart onto his lips to start assuring him before he even spoke.   
“Just as long as it’s a one time blackmailing” He pointed out with a hum. “From now on you ask me on dates yourself. Got that?”

“Can I use a cupid?” Gabriel asked and Sam snorted at that and then rolled his eyes. “No? All right, Me myself and I. Pretty little embossed cards or text messages, promise.” 

“Good.” Sam gave his hand a squeeze and then moved to grab a door. “In here.” He indicated into a shop. “This place has good sherbet…”

“You aren’t even going to have real ice cream? Sammy live a little!” The Archangel was pouting and Sam laughed easily moving to crowd up to him, his hand releasing the smaller man’s only to let his arm slide around him. 

“This is me living a little.” He said softly now, Gabriel stared up at him, the angel licking his lips. There was something so, surprisingly innocent about his expression right now. Sam hummed quietly now. “I’m going to get gummy bears in mine.” He deliberately broke the moment, and stepped away and moved to nudge Gabriel towards the counter. The angel allowed himself to be guided up there and proceeded to order the largest serving of ice cream he could get, with so much candy that Sam was pretty sure he was going to get cavities and it wasn’t even going in his mouth. He ordered his sherbet with gummy bears, and much more reasonable size, but he didn’t argue when Gabriel insisted on paying.

They found a quiet table and settled, their feet naturally tangling together as they dug into their desserts, watching other people, watching each other. Sam enjoyed the way the gummy bears had gotten hard in his frozen treat, he snickered as he watched Gabriel apply himself with amazing gusto to the sugary mess in front of him. The archangel’s enthusiasm was, for lack of a better word, cute. “Do you really like candy that much? or is it part of that whole…persona?”

“You mean the trickster thing?” Gabriel hummed as he licked his spoon off. “I actually like it. I like a lot of things about humanity.” He studied Sam for a few moment quietly and thoughtfully. “And I like you.”

“I think I’m starting to see it.” He paused and frowned. “Castiel always complains food tastes like…molecules. Since he doesn’t have to eat, I assume you don’t either.”

“Not in the essential sense no, but…My powers are a little different. Food, i can taste it, enjoy or dislike it. But I also don’t need it.” Gabriel considered him quietly now and then he smiled. “You know, Father didn’t think of everything when he made us. I think he forgot that, while we can handle loving humans, or at least, some of us can, he forgot that we might need to be loved too.”

“Gabriel, you could probably have the love of anyone you wanted.” Sam pointed out now. “You’re a well known Archangel, people pray to you every day.”

“Only one of them matters.” The smaller man shifted and put his spoon down, pushing his dessert aside. “Only one of those voices makes me….feel like I can still be an impact on this world, despite the, crap that my brothers have done. Are doing, will do.” The archangel licked his lips now, brief and nervous. “Sam….”

“Come on.” Sam said roughly and he moved to stand, holding his hand out now, waiting a touch nervously for Gabriel to take it. It was slow fingers that curled around his this time, less confident, more shy. The taller man lead them out quickly, though he tried not to move too fast. He quietly lead Gabriel along the sidewalk. There was a park, he remembered it faintly, he was fairly sure they were close enough to get there. He paused at a street corner and looked at Gabriel, the angel watching him quietly, his golden eyes betraying nothing. Sam wanted to see something in them, anything. His heart swelled a moment. “….Take us somewhere we can see the stars?” he asked suddenly. 

A fine eyebrow went up but a nod, and in a moment they were, not in Lawrence. Though Sam could see the glow of city lights not far away. He doubted they’d gone that far. He glanced around briefly, it looked like a field, there were a few trees blotting the landscape darkly but it was quiet, and if he tipped his head back the stars twinkled overhead soothingly. “…I like the stars. They remind me there is so much more out there.” Sam said quietly now and he looked down at Gabriel again, their hands still clasp tightly. The angel was watching him. Clearly curious now. “There are times when your eyes, they flash in my head like stars themselves Gabriel….You know how often I’ve prayed to you…”

The angel shifted his weight a moment. Sam wondered what he was thinking, He saw him lick his lips once more, as if he was nervous. “Thank you” The human whispered softly and then he ducked his head in and pressed their mouths’ together quickly. Soft, not demanding. Promising in it’s own way. He could taste dessert on Gabriel, he could feel the soft slickness from the angel licking his lips and felt the increased pressure as the archangel leaned up into his mouth. It was not like other kisses he’d given or received. There was something, warm about it, flooding through him, washing over him. He felt the warmth of Gabriel’s fingers against his cheek and he let his lips part easily for the angel when he felt the soft swipe of his tongue. It was sweet and he slowly broke the kiss only to blink down at Gabriel and see, heaven. Or, some version of it. The angel’s eyes half closed, his lips parted, wet, a little swollen now. Sam shivered and leaned in to kiss him again. “Take me home” he whispered against his lips.

The soft sound of feathers and the rush of the transportation to the door of the bunker was instant, He felt like something had wrapped around him. Sam took a slow breath as he broke the second kiss. His hand sliding to cup Gabriel’s jaw, fingers into his hair as they slid around the back of his neck some. “I had fun” He murmured with a little smile on his lips. “Would you like to come in for a nightcap?”

A little breathy laugh left the Archangel and he nodded. “I would love to.”

Sam shifted to get the door open and lead him inside. He found himself hoping that Castiel and Dean weren’t still in the main room as he moved to lead Gabriel down the stairs into the bunker proper. If anything there was no sign of them at all. He wasn’t going to complain. He moved quietly to pick up a bottle and two glasses quickly. “Come on…” he tucked the bottle carefully under his arm and tugged Gabriel towards the hallway. “My room is this way.”

“Showing me your room already Sammich?” Gabriel couldn’t resist with a grin now, his eyes bright and Sam found himself having to chew down a little giggle. He grinned though and paused to pull the angel closer to his side. “As much fun as traumatizing Dean with my bare ass is, you Gabriel? You’re all mine.” He said softly and promisingly, then he kissed the angel deeply for a moment Enough that when he pulled back there was a bit of a daze in Gabriel’s eyes. “And I want you to fuck me tonight.”

“Well, lead the way then.” A grin clawed easily onto the lips of the shorter man. “Because I am going to rock your world Sam.”

“I’m holding you too it.” Was the reply from the hunter and Sam dropped bottle and glasses just inside the door and pulled Gabriel through, letting it slam behind them. He didn’t care if Dean and Cas heard was happened next, if they didn’t like it, they could leave. Sam was about to find out just exactly how good Gabriel’s tongue could be, and there wasn’t even a hint of shame washing over him at the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> The restaurant mentioned in here is a real restaurant in Lawrence though I've never been to it. :) My visit to Lawrence 10 years ago was more along the budget of a college student. lol


End file.
